


Scene Break

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon, F/M, Face-Sitting, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, behind the scenes of moon lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: There’s something to be said for how appealing Hyeran’s confidence is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikeabaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeabaroness/gifts).



> This is for justlikeabaroness, who ships this little ship just as hard as I do. Hyeran is Z.Hera, who plays Baekhyun's love interest/wife in Moon Lovers (Scarlet Heart Ryeo). All typos are mine, as this is totally unbeta'd and was written at 5:30 am.

There’s something to be said for how appealing Hyeran’s confidence is. She isn’t constrained by the way media already perceives her, and is barely intimidated by the thought of EXO fans becoming jealous over her closeness with Baekhyun. WHich is probably one of the reasons Baekhyun had been drawn to her. She’s different the other girls he’s been interested in, not only because she’s actually younger than him, but because she had approached him first, unafraid of rejection. 

Which is how Baekhyun finds himself now, pinned under the delicious weight of her body, her thighs clamped around his head as he eats her out on his bunk inside one of the actor only trailers. The soft moans she makes above him have him throbbing in his boxers, and he’s grateful they’d shed their period clothing before coming in here or Baekhyun’s pretty sure he’d be making a mess of them shortly.

Baekhyun sucks hard on her clit, making Hyeran spasm and whine loudly above him, her thighs squeezing his head almost painfully hard before relaxing, and more of her wetness slides down his face as his tongue prods at clit, stroking it in small circles with the tip. She whimpers again as his tongue slips down a little further to prod at her hole, and he thrusts it up inside her as she slams a fist against the wall she’s braced against. “Fuck, oppa, fuck,” she praises him in her soft voice and Baekhyun’s cock leaks against his boxers at the way her hips drop lower against his face as he tongue fucks her between quick gasps of air. 

Hyeran startles when Baekhyun’s hands move from her hips to her ass pulling her down at an angle that lets his tongue slide just the tiniest bit deeper, pushes his nose against her clit for somewhat more friction. She moans loudly when the two fingers of his right hand move to work with his tongue, fucking her pussy in alternating strokes before Baekhyun withdraws his tongue to lean his head back and catch his breath. Hyeran’s pussy is throbbing rhythmically against his fingers, a sure sign she’s close to coming and Baekhyun pushes a third finger in as she pleads for him to go faster, begs for more. Her slick drips down his fingers and onto his face, and the thick musk of her scent has him dizzier than the lack of air did a few moments ago. 

Baekhyun takes another breath and tilts his mouth the few centimeters it takes to reach her clit again and seals his mouth around it as his fingers increase their pace in Hyeran’s cunt, her moans now interspersed with exclamations about how full and good she feels, how his fingers are perfect. 

A final deep thrust of his fingers where they push against Hyeran’s front walls, nudging her g-spot just right have her shuddering and moaning loudly as she comes, his fingers and wrist drenched as she comes over him, around him, for him. Baekhyun keeps stroking her g-spot with the tips of his fingers as she comes down, a second shiver running through her as his tongue laps gently at her clit and she comes again, body tightening almost painfully around his fingers before relaxing.

Hyeran pushes away from his mouth and Baekhyun takes his first deep breath in what feels like hours, his face and chin wet and cool without the warmth of her body. 

Hyeran laughs breathlessly as she flops down next to him in the bunk, a tight space made only tighter by the smell of sex and the heat. Baekhyun’s body is sticky and his boxers are pushing painfully against his erection now. 

Baekhyun’s shocked then when a warm hand flicks open the button on his boxers, letting his cock spring free through the slit. Hyeran strokes him fast and firm, the wetness of his own precome lubricating her down strokes in the perfect way to have him arching up off the bed, moaning her name and begging to come.

Hyeran laughs again against his ear and Baekhyun groans as her teeth nip his ear, and he has no idea how she figured out so quickly that that’s a spot for him but her tongue traces the shell of his ear while her fingers twist around the head of his dick and Baekhyun is gone. He comes with a shout, far too loud for the tiny space and cheap trailer and Hyeran soothes him through his orgasm with a wet kiss to his mouth, seemingly uncaring of her own taste and come on his face. 

Hyeran releases his cock when he whines from oversensitivity into her mouth and wipes her hand off on his boxers. He grimaces into the kiss and she giggles before pulling away.

Baekhyun tries to catch his breath as he watches her through slitted eyes, too exhausted to care about being caught in such a position. She smiles tiredly back at him, knowing their filming break today is only 3 hours long, and they’ve just spent the last half hour of it fucking rather than sleeping. Hyeran’s familiarity with the idol life makes her a kindred spirit, and Baekhyun feels the connection between them simmer again as he grasps her hand and squeezes before he slips away into unconsciousness.


End file.
